Driving behavior has been a topic of interest. Some systems have been developed to track driving behaviors including speed, braking, and turn speed. External devices have been integrated with vehicles to track driving behavior. One additional driving behavior that is of interest is a driver's inattention to tasks that are important to driving. One source of driver inattention is the use of a mobile device.
Despite the progress made in relation to collecting data related to drivers and their driving behavior, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to tracking and evaluating the inattention of drivers due to device usage.